Welcome back
by The insane scientist
Summary: Warning: This is an oc story if you don't like those kinds of story then I don't recommend reading this one. When katlyn is neglected from joining her mother again she goes on a mission apparently set for her to find out the past before she was in her mothers life. Rated T for a few minor curses. One shot.


Main story

"Come on just let me go with you!" Katlyn pleaded having visited her mother and hearing she was going on another mission.

"I told you already it's not happening now pass me that belt next to you." She ordered.

"I told you already I have gone into danger before and it's not like I can't just run away if I need to." katlyn replied. "And I'm even the same age as you."

"Your a year younger and have only been alive for 2 of those years at that point in my life I just came to mobius."

"Yeah and worked as an assassin." Katlyn snarkly replied. She saw the sadness on her mothers face but her resolve didn't budge.

"You know that wasn't my fault... Fine you can come but only if you stick with me at all times."

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you!" Katlyn smiled huggng her mum. "Give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready." She rushed to her room grabbing a rucksack and putting clothes and random items inside it. A few minutes Iater she came out, bag slung over shoulder she walked into her mothers room finding it empty with a note on the bed. It read.

"Your right I was an assassin but I promised not to let innocent people die if I couldn't help it. You might think your not but I know what you did wasn't your fault. I have called a friend to keep an eye on you. Don't follow me it's so cliche for people to do that."

Signed jade.

Katlyn glared at the piece of paper wondering if she could make it burst into flames. She always does this! Always leaving her like this. We'll enough's enough- The door bell ringing interrupted her train of thought. "Who the hell could this be?" She muttered to herself stomping down the stairs and opening the door. "We don't buy boy Scout cookies." She automatically said seeing the 13 year old in front of her. He had an expression that said 'you serious?'

"Well?"

"Jade said I'm keeping an eye on you." The guy replied awkwardly. A moment of silence... before katlyn slammed the door in his face.

"Idiot." She sighed. She walked to the kitchen seeing the same guy. She was unfazed being used to people teleporting. She cautiously walked in knowing she would be invisible to this intruder.

"You know slamming doors into peoples faces isn't a nice thing." The intruder said tossing a carrot to katlyn.

We'll that failed... "We'll I don't see how intrusion is much better." She grabbed the carrot and took a bite.

"Your mother gave me permission..." The guy teleported to katlyn his hand out. "I'm Isaac. Nice to see you again katlyn."

"We never met before. How do you know me?"

"I have known you from the very beginning. How's that scar doing may I ask I heard it had finally healed up."

"Uhh yeah it's fine I'm assuming mum told you that." She asked. Isaac nodded. "We'll I'm going to my room..." Katlyn went up to her room locking the door, putting her rucksack onto the floor and sitting on the edge of her bed. She felt the place her scar was wondering why he would ask something like that. She saw the note again re-reading it and then reading the back she had missed.

"We'll that was fun dealing with Isaac but in all seriousness I want you to go on a mission of some sort for me. Ask Isaac for the void teleporter and find necro.

Signed Jade.

Ps. Don't show Isaac the note!

Katlyn had an interesting mix of confusion and happiness at this. Acting on impulse she grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs. "Hey Isaac I heard you have something called a void teleporter. Do you mind showing me it?" She asked innocently.

"What? No! I am not bringing that thing out." He said stubbornly. He was always possessive of his things.

"Aww come on just a peek."

"No! There's no possible way in human and mobius history am I ever going to bring out the void teleporter!" Isaac announced. He suddenly was frozen in place, katlyn advancing until she was in front of the scientist. "What are you doing? Unfreeze me!" He demanded before seeing that katlyn's hand had a blue aura around it. "Oh snap." He said before feeling the energy already start relaxing him. He gave katlyn a look of despair before he felt himself go into trance. Katlyn just grinned before unfreezing the scientist who collapsed.

"Stand up Isaac." She ordered as he did so. "Now give me the void teleporter." The scientist showed a hint of restraint before even that was crushed. He handed katlyn a red remote. She inspected it before nodding satisfyingly. "Good now Isaac I want you to stay like this waiting for me to come back." She ordered. Isaac nodded as katlyn teleported away.

Katlyn appeared into the void throwing up a little in her mouth. "Urgh teleporting sucks." She groaned looking around and seeing she was in a lobby. She walked to the receptionist and asked where she was. The receptionist replied. " We are in the void asylum." Katlyn looked concerned. Why would she be sent here?

"May I ask is there a Necro over here?"

"Yes. Are you a relative of his?"

"Not exactly but he's a family friend." The receptionist looked concerned herself but she regained composure.

"I see I will bring an escort over." She waved over to a passing security guard. She whispered to him as he nodded.

"Is this going to take all day?" Katlyn asked annoyed. The two looked at her as if she was an alien.

"This way Mam." He walked of into a corridor as katlyn followed. They continued walking. Katlyn was unnerved by the silence as the patients just watched as she walked.

"Here you go I will be out here if you need me." The escorts tone was emotionless but you could have seen a slight expression of fear on his face.

Katlyn entered the chamber expecting some horrible thing lurking inside but instead finding mirrors. Just mirrors. Every possible surface was a mirror. It was trippy to say the least. In the middle there was an ordinary hedgehog hovering perfectly in the centre. As soon as she stepped in he opened his eyes and she saw the loneliness inside them.

"I see I have a visitor." At least his voice was normal.

"My mother sent me to you."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Jade Kyanite." She said. The effect was instantaneous.

"Don't mention that infernal name. She was the one who put me here. She was the one who destroyed them!" He screeched. "I'll show you, I'll show you what happened." Electricity sparked around Necro.

"Open the door. Open this door!" Katlyn shouted banging on the door as she stumbled through. She looked around for the escort but he had disappeared. She grabbed the void teleporter attempting to go back but finding it needed to recharge. "Oh great." She heard an explosion behind her as the door was blasted off its hinges narrowly missing her. "Run!" She told herself getting up and dashing through the corridor as Necro walked out of the chamber grinning at the disappearing figure. She heard the patients talking now some laughing and shrieking along what seemed to be an endless corridor. To After stumbling out she had reached the reception. Finally some sanity except the receptionist wasn't there. She dashed out the doors to find... Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She felt something push her as she fell into the darkness. She found herself landing on a platform well she assumed since everything looked the same. She looked around before seeing two figures in the distance she ran up to them seeing they were in battle. Necro teleported next to katlyn. I'm assuming your mother never told you about this. The battle that was fought over her." Necro watched as one of the fighters was blasted away.

"Necro you will get what's coming to you." He said before disintegrating.

"I never realised what she meant by more innocent people dying." Katlyn said thoughtfully.

"Oh no he doesn't die the star I used resurrected him but I didn't know that since I was cut up into pieces by Jade." Necro sighed before the scene changed.

It revealed Jade with a dark aura around her. Necro had his hands and legs stabbed to the operating table. Dark laughter was heard from Jade who was welding a scalpel as she started cutting open Necro. Medi gun was hanged up so that Necro would be able to witness every act she did. The future Necro watched the scene without flinching while Katlyn stared in horror at the act. Then the scene changed back to the asylum with Jade carrying an uncouncious necro. The stitches was obvious as she placed him into the mirror chamber. "Your mothers little revenge for killing someone. I was forced to see myself and how weak I was to her."

"..." Katlyn was stunned looking at the body and then the person next to her. She found it hard to believe this was the case but the proof was there... "How would you know what happened you weren't councious this time."

"Because katlyn, this is my dimension everything that goes on here I can see except Jade forced me to never let myself escape the chamber only a mind control user can help me." He looked at katlyn. "I think you can see where this is going."

"You want me to free you? but you have a whole dimension to yourself and you did pretty well with making me think that I had left the chamber. I can see what my mother did and if I find out it's true then I will free you Necro but for now I will see you later." Katlyn left the chamber hearing Necro laughing and saying "Good luck katlyn may the journey for the truth not destroy you." And the door was locked by the escort.

"You ok? You look pretty shaken up." The escort said as they walked back.

"I'm fine. Did you by any chance get a message for me?" Katlyn asked.

"Yes actually here you go." The escort handed her a message. It read.

"Do you see now why I can't let you come? You have one more person to meet. Go to Isaac and tell him to give you the address for Seth's lab you can teleport there and then ask Seth about Slender labs.

Signed Jade." "

Slender labs? Now we are getting somewhere" katlyn thought."Thank you. May I ask your name before I leave?"

"Robert. Nice to see you katlyn." Robert answered before katlyn dissappeared.

Katlyn teleported back to the kitchen sighing with relief. She looked around seeing Isaac was still in the exact same position. Staring at the wall and emotionless. "Isaac?"

"Yes katlyn?"

"Good i'll reward you later but for now I need Seth's address, put it onto the teleporter." She handed Isaac the void teleporter as he inputed the address. "Good, now when I leave your going to snap out of trance and have no memory of this instead you will think I went out with some friends and won't be back for a while. Got it?"

"Gone out with friends... Won't be back for a while. Yes katlyn understood."

"Good now goodbye Isaac." Katlyn teleported away.

"Ok teleporting is still annoying." Katlyn said to herself stumbling around disoriented for a brief period of time. She looked around seeing she was inside a fairly modern house. She heard footsteps and walked over to the source going down into the basement and consequently a laboratory. It had all the usual items although the assortment of armour and guns wasn't exactly normal. In the center was a smoky gray hedgehog welding some pieces of scrap together. "I'm guessing your Seth then." Katlyn announced.

"Depends who's asking. Take a seat I am a little preoccupied." Seth replied. Katlyn did so. As soon as she did the seat shackled her in so she couldn't move. Seth finished welding and lifted up the mask looking at katlyn. "Jade what are you doing here?"

"Look again mate." Katlyn replied as Seth's eyes adjusted.

"Oh hey katlyn nice to see you finally visited."

"Yeah no one gave me your address but enough of the greetings I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about my home Slender labs specifically what my mum did there."

"Ok just give me a second." Seth unshackled katlyn and put the welded scrap into a pile and grabbing a stool. "Ok where to begin. Me and Jade we where both captives you could say in the lab. I managed to work my way into becoming a scientist while Jade who was known as Sarah at this point in time was a test subject. So we went on with our lives you know as best as you can over there and it was ok I guess. That was until your mother and me hatched a plan to escape. Me and observers were testing Sarah on a new wormhole tunnelling device and she managed to find a crack in the track she could go through. The observers thought she had gone to the surface so they left. I found out that where she was and used a prototype of that armour on the wall over there." Seth pointed to some armour reminiscent of medieval times hanging on the wall. "To rescue her I didn't know what she did back there but I was glad to see she was ok. Then the day of shadows came. Basically a massacre happened in the children's living areas. Involving the death of your mother. The scientists then brought out a project attempting to revive the children. The large majority didn't survive and the ones who did they were so mangled they died again instantly we'll except for Jade. I never let the scientist touch her I stitched her up myself and spent what felt like a decade trying to find replacements: An arm, a leg and the odd patches of skin. I became a body thief in that time but I did manage to get her patched up and into a capsule and it seemed to work until I found out what she did behind that testing track. She had crossed a wormhole into itself causing instability and making it expand. I think It was the energy fluctuations from us experimenting that caused it to start sucking in all the capsules. The scientists managed to save themselves the bastards. I was caught in the radius though since I was in front of them monitoring physical changes. To this day I haven't figured out how we changed into hedgehogs or survived the stress of cross dimensional travel but somehow we landed in mobius and you know the rest of the story." Seth finished. "Oh and Katlyn?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the gang." The picture of Seth became distorted as everything went black.

Katlyn woke up in a enclosed capsule. She was aware of muffled voices but her vision couldn't make out the people.

"What do you mean she's awake?" She heard one of the figures yell. A pause before the figure yelled again. "We'll how can she do that?" Another pause. "I don't care if she's Jade's daughter unlock the capsule I will deal with her." Katlyn felt the front open up as she collapsed onto the floor weak from hunger and thirst.

"Here." The figure propped her up and gave her a glass of water. Katlyn greedily drank it. "Idiots didn't bother to give you anything while you were in there." Katlyn's eyes adjusted seeing that figure was actually a normal human female. She was dressed in a black top and trousers with some sort of white symbol on the chest and shoulders. "You ok?" She asked although it was obvious she wasn't sincere.

"Uh yeah I guess where am I?"

"Your home Katlyn back at Slender labs. We rescued you from Jade and all the others you met."

"Jade? Where is she I have to tell her about what I found out. She left Necro she has to-"

"No! Can't you see that was one of her tricks. That day that she left you she put you into a trance and made you think you were important to here. She abandoned you in the middle of the woods and left you there to rot. We built this thing to undo that programming that made you think she loved you."

"B-but what about Isaac and Seth they were real I remember them."

"Long dead after your mother killed them."

"Necro?"

"We managed to retrieve him." The women gestured to Necro walking through the door of the barren room.

"Hey Katlyn." He smiled looking weary.

"Oh good your out of there." Katlyn sighed with relief before noticing Necro's expression. It was the same one he had when katlyn left. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "But you have been abducted by Slender labs." The sentence caused a flurry of activity. Necro was knocked out as the mirror in the room was smashed open a bullet heading for the women and katlyn before bouncing of the force field. The women yelling at Necro before grabbing Katlyn and pushing her back into the capsule.

"You will be on our side no matter who's child you are." She growled closing the door as the capsule started up.

"No don't leave me here! Please! Why do I matter? Why am I the one?" Katlyn shouted before everything went black.


End file.
